The invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a system for producing components with a predetermined outer surface appearance, in particular front panels of kitchen elements.
A constructional feature of conventional kitchens is the fact that a wide variety of kitchen elements, drawers, cupboards, electrical devices and so forth are provided with front panels which impart a unique and attractive outer appearance to the kitchen. The variety of front panel sizes and the variety of customer-desired outer surfaces, which comprise various types of wood, synthetic material outer surfaces, various colors and patterns, leads to an extraordinarily cost intensive production with a large inventory. For example, front panels are produced from various solid natural woods or with various wood veneers, which are stained in the desired color and the outer surfaces are then sealed.
The object underlying the invention is to ameliorate the above-noted problem.